<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apparently, this is normal for New Yorkers by Random_ag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978387">Apparently, this is normal for New Yorkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag'>Random_ag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Snow, Swearing, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this feels like cursed knowledge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apparently, this is normal for New Yorkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts">MarieLamb_B</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WALLY!”</p><p> </p><p>The janitor turned towards the music director shivering as he grabbed the ledge of the open window, looking about to rip it apart with his pale cold hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally pointed at his grill: “A barbeque.” he replied very simply.</p><p> </p><p>“IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING SNOWSTORM?!?”</p><p>“It’s not snowing that hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Sammy shook with unbridled fury, probably about to froth at the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“GET YOUR ASS BACK INSIDE BEFORE YOU FREEZE TO DEATH OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR ICY CORPSE WITH A HAMMER!”</p><p>“But I was making steaks-”</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YOU CAN MAKE THEM INSIDE!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>